


Happy Birthday Shouyou

by CurlyFriesFreak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, KageHina - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Smut, a bit o plot, blowjob, hinatas birthday, its hinatas bday so heres a mother fucking one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyFriesFreak/pseuds/CurlyFriesFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(One shot)<br/>Hinata celebrates his birthday with his boyfriend Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot for Hinata's birthday! Happy birthday you ball of sunshine!

“Happy birthday Shouyou!” His family chorused as he entered the dining room.

Every Hinata birthday began this way, no matter which Hinata it was. The birthday boy or girl would walk down to see their favourite breakfast on the table, surrounded by the other family members.

Hinata smiled wide. “Thank you everyone!” He said as he took his seat at the breakfast table.

“So, how does it feel to be seventeen now Shou?” His father chuckled. He always asked the same question every year, knowing everyone else hated it. The whole family groaned in mock annoyance.

“Shouyou, Shouyou! Open my present!” Natsu, his little sister, said brightly with a gap toothed smile. She’d only just lost her first front tooth the other day.

Hinata took the poorly wrapped gift and opened it excitedly. Inside was a new pair of trainers and a drawing Natsu had done of the two of them together playing volleyball.

“Wow Natsu! This is great, I’m going to put it on the wall in my room with the others! Thank you so much!” He kissed her cheek and smiled at her squeal, he loved how excited she got about other people birthdays.

Hinata began eating the pancakes on the table. It was the one day of the year he got them for breakfast- he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity! He ate and ate until he could eat no more! It was incredible that he wasn’t fat with the amount of time he spent eating.

“Shouyou? Is he?” His mother asked, putting a forkful of lemon covered pancake into her mouth.

“Sorry mum! I didn’t hear you!” Hinata said, scratching the back of his head nervously. “What did you say?”

“She asked if your boyfriend was going to join us for dinner tonight! You know, the tall, dark haired one who doesn’t smile a lot!” Natsu cheered.

Hinata choked on a sip of water of had just taken. His father slapped him on the back a few times.

“Christ Shou! Don’t die on your birthday!”

“K-Kageyamas a friend!” Hinata stuttered “Just a friend, not a boyfriend- he’s not!” Hinata gushed, his face bright red.

“We know honey, Natsu just gets her words mixed up sometime. There’s no need to get stressed. Are you okay?” His mother comforted.

Hinata nodded, but inside he was shaking his head

The truth was, Kageyama was more than a friend. Much more. And he had been since Kageyama and he became second years a few months back.

After the third years had left, the volleyball club had, had a party for them to celebrate their time as club members. A party with lots of alcohol and no adult supervision.

A recipe for disaster in other words.

But some good had come out of the night. Because despite the giant bruise Sugawara had acquired from jumping off of a chair outside, the passed out Asahi that clogged up the hallway and the insane secrets that Tanaka and Nishinoya forced everyone to say during truth or dare- at some point the two first year found themselves outside together I the dark. Alone and tipsy.

And it was there, outside the back door to Tanaka’s house, that a tipsy Kageyama let it slip that he liked Hinata.

_“You mean you_ like _like me?” Hinata asked with wide eyes._

_“Yeah,” Kageyama said, a faint blush decorating his cheeks. “You’re just so… you. Y’know? And you’re cute, and you spike good and I like your butt in volleyball shorts.” He rambled._

_Hinata giggled. “Kageyama likes me!” He shouted._

_“Dumbass Hinata keep your voice down!” He panicked, worrying someone inside had heard them._

_Hinata pulled Kageyama’s large hand off of his mouth. “It’s okay. Because I think… I think I like Kageyama too.”_

Hinata felt himself smiling at the memory. The cute look on Kageyama’s face when he heard his feeling were reciprocated would be forever etched into his mind. No to mention the smile he saw Kageyama pull. The son of a bitch really could smile when he wanted too.

“What are you smiling about birthday boy?” His mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

“A-Ah just excited for volleyball practice! Which reminds me I should get ready soon! Practice is starting… early in honour of my birthday.” He lied. He actually just wanted to see Kageyama before practise began.

“Oh that’s nice of them! Okay, you go and get ready,” She said as Hinata made his way upstairs. “And don’t forget to invite Kageyama-Kun tonight!”

“Sure mum!” He definitely would not forget.

* * *

 

Kageyama walked down the street, it was a mild summers morning so he had ditched his blue coat and white scarf for a normal pair of training shorts and a white t-shirt. He was glad summer was finally here, it was easier to practice volleyball outside in his garden.

What he was worried about however was the gift that sat in his bag. He knew it was Hinata’s birthday. He had even asked the shorty to meet him early so he could give him the gift! But that didn’t mean he wasn’t anxious that Hinata wouldn’t like it. He wanted to be a good boyfriend at least!

He was so bust fretting that he almost missed the flash of orange that sped passed him.

“Shit, damn it Hinata! That cheating!” He shouted as he too began to run, hearing a laugh coming from in front of him.

Kageyama won again. (Just because it was Hinata’s birthday didn’t mean Kageyama would go easy on him.).

“That… 53 to me… 50 to you…” Kageyama panted at the guy doors.

“Yeah, whatever.” Hinata said, catching his breath too.

When they were finally back to a relatively normal state. Kageyama pulled his partner around to the side of the gym that couldn’t be seen by others. He pushed him against the wall with a gentle but firm touch.

“Kage-” But he was cut off by a pair of lips touching his own.

It wasn’t the first time they had kissed, but Kageyama’s kisses never made Hinata’s heart pound any less. His hands instantly came up and gripped the front of his loose shirt. Kageyama’s own hands were in Hinata’s hair, tugging slightly and forcing a moan out of Hinata.

They stayed like that, kissing until one of them ran out of breath. Then they just let their heads rest on eachothers for a while.

Kageyama leant in once more and pecked Hinata’s lips. “Happy Birthday Shouyou.” He whispered, making them both go red.

“I-Idiot! Don’t use my first name so easily!” He pushed Kageyama’s shoulders lightly.

The two walked back around to the front of the gym and sat on the steps outside while they waited for someone to arrive with the key.

“Umm, I-I got you something.” Kageyama said, reaching into his bag.

“You did?” Kageyama handed him three parcels wrapped in orange paper, tacky he knows. “You didn’t have too.”

“Of course I did!” He said standing up. “I’m your boyfriend aren’t I? I should do nice things for you all the time!”

Hinata smiled as he opened the first girft, inside was a volleyball video from game the little giant was in when Karasuno won.

“Holy shit! Kageyama where did you find this? I’ve been looking everywhere for this.” Hinata enthused.

“I called in a few favours…” He didn’t need to be reminded that he would have to clean Suga’s house once, buy Kuroo and Bokuto mozzarella sticks and get a game for Kenma.

“So cool!” Hinata gushed as he moved onto the second item.

He ripped it open and pulled out the second item. It was two cute volleyball keyrings, one with a 9 in the middle and one with a 10.

“Awww, look at these! They go so well together!” He grinned up at Kageyama. “Like us.”

Kageyama flushed pink again. “Y-yeah, that the idea.”

Hinata attached the nine one to his keys and handed the ten over to Kageyama. “What? They’re for you.”

“Well I want you to have the ten! Then I’m always with you!” He winked and quickly moved to open the third, leaving a awkward Kageyama fiddling with his keys.

He gasped as he saw what was inside the second package. He pulled out a simple silver photo frame and felt his heart skip a beat. Behind the glass was a photo the two had taken on their first ‘date’ to the bowling alley. Hinata wanted to take a selfie with Kageyama and had done so. It was one of the few pictures where they both looked good and Kageyama was sporting a small smile.

It had been Hinata’s screensaver for weeks.

“Kageyama this is…”

“I know, its lame. Damn I knew I should’ve given you the DVD last.” Kageyama muttered under his breath.

“No, no, it’s perfect!” He smiled, standing up and wrapping his arms around Kageyama. “Thank you.”

Kageyama hugged him back, a huge weight lifted off his shoulders now that he knew Hinata liked the gifts.

“My mum, umm… asked me to invite you to dinner tonight. We’re going out for my birthday; do you want to come along?” Hinata asked as he slid out of Kageyama’s embrace.

“I’d love too. Do… Do your parents know…?”

“No, I haven’t told them yet. But seeing as you come to my house a lot more lately… Maybe she just assumes we’re close friends.” Hinata assumed.

“We are,” Kageyama grinned devilishly. “Very close indeed.”

“Oi King, stop being so weird and let go of your boyfriend.” Tsukishima smirked from where he was walking toward the two with Yamaguchi in tow.

Tsuki and Yama were some of the only people who knew about their relationship. After winning last year the four had become close friends even if they wouldn’t admit it.

“Happy birthday Hinata!” Yamaguchi said, handing over a card to Hinata.

“Thank you!”

“It’s from both of us.” Yama added nervously.

The card was filled with some money that Hinata put in his bag along with his other gifts from hia boyfriend.

Man, he could tell today would be a good day.

* * *

 

“Hello Kageyama-Kun, how are you?” Hinata’s mother asked as they entered the house.

“I’m good Hinata-san, sorry for the intrusion.”

The two of them went and got ready quickly, Kageyama having some clothes left at Hinata’s house that were suitable to wear, and were soon out the door with Hinata’s family on their way to Hinata’s favourite restaurant.

The meal was pleasant. They were constantly talking and laughing with each other, only stopping to eat their delicious food. Natsu had taken a liking to Kageyama and consequently the setter was roped into multiple games of noughts and crosses, hangman and complete the square. He wasn’t bothered by it though.

Hinata’s parents got him anew volleyball to practice with, as they did every year, and some money for him to use as he pleased. He was happy with how his birthday haul had turned out.

By the time they got back to Hinata’s it was almost on ten o’clock, so Hinata’s mother offered to let Kageyama stay round for the night if his mother agreed. She did, and so the two boys set up a futon, knowing damn well Kageyama wouldn’t be using it.

“Kageyama and I are going to head up now.” Hinata said to his mother and father who were sat in the living room.

“Alright, be quiet though. Natsu is probably asleep now.” His father told them.

“Thanks for a great birthday guys.” He said good night before Kageyama and he crept up stairs to his room. Once the door was shut that smiled a bit at each other.

“I, uh, I have one more gift I want to give you.” Kageyama said nervously, biting his lip.

“Another? But you’ve done enough already!”

“I want to do this. Only if you want to though! And if you can be quiet…”

“What do you mean?” But Hinata’s thoughts were cut short when Kageyama picked him up and put him on the bed.

He slowly began kissing him, first on his forehead, his cheek, his nose and finally his lips. His fingertips brushed the pale skin hidden under his shirt. He began to trail kisses Hinata’s neck, the ginger was biting his lip to keep his soft panting to a minimum.

He finally realised what Kageyama was doing when his face had reached the growing bulge in his pants.

“Ka-Kageyama…” He whispered. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” He said licking his lips. “I… I want to get closer to you and make you feel good. I want… I want to taste you.” He purred.

Hinata laid his head back down onto his pillow and shut his eyes as he felt his trousers and underwear pull downwards from his crotch. His erection stood up to attention, fully erect now. He was always embarrassed at his length because he had seen Kageyama’s, and a few other of the teams (by accident- showering is not easy to do in private) and felt… small in comparison. But five inches was the average size, so he couldn’t get too down heartened.

The first lick of Kageyama’s tongue made Hinata’s spine curl. He hadn’t felt anything like it before. His hands instantly went down to the sheets below him and gripped the cotton for dear life.

The feeling only heightened when Kageyama actually took him in his mouth, sucking softly and swirling his tongue around the head, making Hinata’s hips thrust up involuntarily.

Luckily, it seemed Kageyama didn’t have a bad gag reflex, so could take Hinata’s sporadic thrusts easily.

It was hard for him to keep his voice down. Occasionally a moan would threaten to break out, but he managed to hold it back. He knew the thought of his parents or his sister catching them should scare him- but it did the exact opposite. The thrill of being found was… intriguing.

By the time he was at the edge, Hinata’s hands were in Kageyama’s hair, and as soon as a finger brushed the sensitive skin around his hole he was coming without warning into Kageyama’s mouth, biting down on his arm to hold in his moan.

“Fuck Kageyama.” He panted, his voice breathy and slow.

“Tobio.”

“Huh?”

“You should call me Tobio.”

Hinata smiled and stroked Kageyama’s cheek, his face now level with Hinata’s again. “I really really do like you Tobio,” They shared a small kiss. “A lot.”

“Yeah me too.” Kageyama said.

“Oh, did you want me to do you?” Hinata asked, tired, but ready for his boyfriend.

“N-no I already… I mean…” Kageyama blushed, he had already come while sucking Hinata.

“Ah, okay then.”

The two of them cleaned up and settled into Hinata’s bed; Kageyama taking on the role of the big spoon.

“You sure you parents won’t find us like this?” Kageyama asked as he snuggled into his boyfriends back.

“Yeah, I usually get up before them anyway.” Hinata said with a yawn. “Goodnight Ka- _Tobio._ Thank you for a lovely birthday.”

“Happy birthday Shouyou.” Kageyama said, kissing the top of Hinata’s head before falling asleep with Hinata in his arms.

 

 


End file.
